Dreams
by Daijo-line
Summary: "Bastava-lhe aquilo. Contentava-se em permanecer em sua sala de estar, imaginando como seriam os toques da mulher... Gostaria de continuar vivendo assim, com sua estranha obsessão" .:ItaSaku:.


Naruto e seus personagens não me pertecem e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.

Fanfiction sem fins lucrativos.

Oneshort com o shipper ItaSaku.

* * *

><p>Olhou em seu relógio de pulso pela trigésima vez desde que chegara do escritório. Conferiu os minutos que já haviam se passado, impacientando-se com o horário. <em>Ela<em> estava atrasada.

O moreno acendeu um cigarro, enquanto fazia um caminho por seu apartamento. Acomodou-se na poltrona favorita, vislumbrando a vista do outro lado da grande janela, ante a si. O céu de Tokyo estava nublado, deixando a noite naturalmente mais escura que o normal. Apesar das luzes artificiais fazerem seu trabalho, Itachi encontrava-se levemente preocupado.

O céu poderia desabar a qualquer momento e _ela_ ainda estava do lado de fora. Podendo estar mais vulnerável do que _aparentava_ ser. Passou os olhos pela casa amarela que ficava ao lado de seu prédio, detendo-os no final da rua. Nada além de escassos carros, gatos baldios e os postes adornando o trajeto. Era quase madrugada.

Quanto tempo mais teria que esperar?

Tamborilou os dedos sobre o braço da poltrona, soltando a fumaça de seu cigarro. O _tic_ _tac_ do relógio de parede começava a lhe incomodar, assim como as recém pontadas em suas têmporas. Aquilo eram sinais de sua doença. Era a simples _abstinência_ por não poder vê-_la_.

Passou-se mais meia hora até que algo realmente interessante aparecesse no final da rua. Um discreto sorriso desenhou-se nos lábios dele quando reconheceu a silhueta que andava na direção de seu prédio. Os passos estavam diferentes do que costumavam ser, um pouco torpes. Talvez ela tivesse bebido, mas ele não saberia dizer com certeza apenas por observá-la dali.

Recostou-se sobre a poltrona, jogando a cabeça para trás. Liberou a última baforada de tabaco para o alto, prazerosamente. Teria de esperar pelo menos mais dez minutos até que pudesse olhá-la mais detalhadamente. Não teria tempo de preparar um café, como gostava de fazer. Poderia pegar uma taça de vinho, o que parecia agradável para a ocasião. No entanto, preferiu continuar em assento, cultivando aquela atmosfera de expectativa.

Passados alguns minutos ele viu as luzes se acenderem na casa amarela. Seus lábios contaram em silêncio os segundos que ela demoraria em chegar ao próprio quarto. Quando finalmente a porta do pequeno cômodo se abriu, Itachi pode admirar a figura feminina como desejara durante todo o dia.

A jovem de cabelos rosados, trajando um vestido florido, entrou no ambiente em movimentos desengonçados, ele _reparou_. Agora o moreno tinha certeza que ela havia bebido. Mas por que o fizera? Era incômodo não saber. No entanto, por hora, satisfazia-se apenas com suposições.

Talvez fora repreendida pelo chefe de alguns dos empregos que ele já imaginara. Poderia ela ter saído com suas amigas do curso universitário que Itachi presumiu combinar mais com seu jeito. Ou talvez tivesse terminado um relacionamento...

Não, aquela hipótese estava descartada. Ela era solteira desde que a conhecera, tinha certeza.

Sua atenção desviou-se dos pensamentos ao vê-la tropeçar nos próprios pés, enquanto dirigia-se ao guarda roupa. Riu levemente enquanto ela demorava a abrir a porta do móvel, pressupondo que a garota planejava tomar um banho. Nada difícil de imaginar, uma vez já a observara outras vezes naquela situação.

Tal como pensara, a moça desapareceu de seu campo de visão munida de uma toalha. Era uma pena que apenas pudesse observá-la no quarto. Ainda assim sentia-se agraciado por poder fazê-lo. Bastava-lhe aquilo. Contentava-se em permanecer em sua sala de estar, imaginando como seriam seus toques... Gostaria de continuar vivendo assim, com sua estranha obsessão.

Conferiu o relógio do pulso pela última vez na noite, constatando que já era madrugada. Suspirou satisfeito, pensado em ficar um pouco mais ali. Desejava vê-la adormecer.

* * *

><p>Seu dia fora estressante. Participara de uma reunião durante praticamente a tarde inteira, com alguns de seus sócios e clientes. Compromissos como aquele eram sempre maçantes, na opinião do moreno. Principalmente quando se era o sócio majoritário da empresa. No caso, e<em>le<em>.

Itachi sentia-se sufocado dentro daquele terno. Enquanto caminhava pela rua principal de um bairro, afrouxou a gravata de seu pescoço tentando respirar melhor. Precisava urgente de férias, era fato. Assim poderia passar o dia inteiro sentado em sua velha poltrona despreocupado, apreciando seu café amargo enquanto contava os minutos para o início da noite.

E então ele poderia desfrutar mais uma vez daquele _mundo_ construído e vivido somente por si, no qual _ela_ era a protagonista. Já fazia quase um ano desde que se mudara para seu prédio e conhecera _aquela_ vizinha. Não pessoalmente, uma _opção_ sua.

Na verdade, Itachi era um completo estranho para a jovem. Ela, no entanto, não era uma desconhecida para o moreno. Ele conhecia as manias, suas peças de roupa preferidas e tudo o que o cômodo do qual a via pudesse denunciar.

_Divertido_. Quase como um jogo... O que começara como uma simples curiosidade virara seu passatempo, que agora já era como uma _necessidade_.

Distraído com a visão das vitrines e os pensamentos em outro mundo, Itachi só despertou de seus devaneios ao sentir um corpo chocar-se ao seu com força.

- Gomen – escutou uma desculpa, adiantando-se em segurar o braço da mulher com quem trombara ao perceber que esta se desequilibrara. De costas para si, a jovem trajando um vestido verde, ergueu a cabeça ofegando.

Os olhos escuros detiveram-se nos cabelos chamativos dela. Eram de um tom rosado que ele estranhamente reconhecia. O corte também lhe pareceu comum, de uma maneira que fez seu coração dar um salto. Movido por sua ansiedade, puxou-a bruscamente, de modo que ficasse frente para si.

Seus olhos eram verdes e brilhantes como esmeraldas. Ele reconheceu sua feição de pronto. Tão imediatamente que suas pupilas dilataram em surpresa. Itachi paralisara por um momento, enquanto a jovem inclinava o corpo para frente, buscando ar.

Não conseguiu pensar em nada para fazer além de olhar. Nunca imaginara que pudesse vê-_la_ tão de perto, aquela que sempre vira de uma distância razoável. Ainda tivera a oportunidade de escutar sua voz e tocá-la – a pele era macia e quente, tal como já imaginara.

Como se um choque elétrico atingisse seu corpo, o moreno afastou a mão dela. Com o ato, a garota ergueu o tronco e voltou a mirá-lo. E antes que ele pudesse expressar algo mais do que um simples balbuciar, a mulher prestou-lhe uma rápida reverência e voltou a correr pela calçada, na direção oposta a que ele estivera caminhando.

O empresário volveu instantaneamente para aquele rumo, esperando que ela desaparecesse na multidão. Itachi pensou em seguir em frente, afinal poderia encontrá-la mais tarde, com calma em sua casa. No entanto, seus pés decidiram atuar diferente de seus pensamentos. Quando deu por si, seus passos apressados seguiam o rastro da mulher de cabelos rosa.

A mancha rosada movia-se com velocidade diante de seus olhos. Ainda assim ele esforçou-se para não perdê-la de vista. Teve dificuldades em segui-la nas curvas e em lugares próximos a lanchonetes e cafés. O aglomerado de pessoas era sempre um problema.

E foi em uma esquina apinhada de indivíduos que Itachi atrapalhou-se. Por mais que buscasse com os olhos não a enxergou a frente nem ao seu redor. Parou ofegante ante a rua, sendo o único ponto a não se mover junto a multidão.

Era o suficiente, pensou consigo mesmo. Era a primeira vez que saía de sua razão apenas por um olhar. Itachi nunca se permitiu agir por impulsos como fizera naquela noite. Aquilo era uma mancha em sua rotina sóbria.

Dando sua busca como encerrada, o homem girou o corpo no mesmo lugar. Ainda que parecesse mais como uma miragem, o moreno acabou encontrando o que desistira a pouco de procurar. A rosada parara em frente a um café do outro lado da rua.

E pela primeira vez desejou que ela fosse apenas uma ilusão.

* * *

><p>O gole de whisky desceu queimando por sua garganta. Já havia perdido a conta de quantas doses havia tomado. Na verdade, apenas não se preocupara em contabilizar. Nem mesmo o <em>j-rock <em>que tocava no bar era suficiente para tirá-lo de seus pensamentos.

As imagens de _sua_ garota iam e voltavam em flashes em sua mente, perturbando-o desnecessariamente. Declarou-se tolo por permanecer tanto tempo observando-a da calçada, enquanto ela distraía-se com um _desconhecido_. Itachi estava acostumado a observar apenas a garota, ninguém mais. Vê-la acompanhada fora um choque maior do que esperara.

Estava _amargo_ por testemunhar os sorrisos e os gestos sutis dela para o outro. Ela o traíra.

"_Besteira"_. Ele não era mais que um doente. Um quase _voyeur._

Itachi despenteou a franja negra, em clara frustração. Pensar que não tinha direito nenhum de julgá-la dava-lhe nos nervos. Um jovem garçom serviu outra dose e ele prontamente sorveu o álcool em uma ação automática. Assim que esvaziou o copo, adiantou-se em pagar a conta, apressando-se em voltar para casa.

Tinha assuntos a resolver.

* * *

><p>A iluminação da rua não lhe alcançava e Itachi agradeceu por isso. Encostado no muro lateral da casa amarela que conhecia muito bem, o moreno esperava pacientemente. Ou nem tanto. Sua mente confundia-o hora ou outra. Encontrava-se parcialmente ébrio por conta dos goles a mais de whisky.<p>

Com dificuldade, conferiu o horário em seu relógio de pulso, notando que a pessoa que esperava estava atrasada, novamente. Esboçou um sorriu débil, ao perceber que sempre fora fácil imaginar o motivo pelo qual _ela_ vinha chegando tarde em casa.

O moreno segurou a vontade de rir de si mesmo, ao escutar o som de passos. Com parte da face escondida, divisou a mulher de cabelos róseos procurar bobamente por algo em sua bolsa – ela havia bebido outra vez. Assim que achou as chaves do portão, a garota abriu-o. Fez menção de entrar, no entanto, mãos desconhecidas seguraram-na com força.

Itachi aproveitou-se da distração da mulher para agir. Enquanto ela ocupara-se em abrir o portal, o moreno esgueirou-se para perto e a agarrou. Sua mão direita cobriu-lhe a boca enquanto a esquerda circulava sua cintura. Sentiu-a debater-se sob seu corpo, porém não se deteve.

Guiou-a para dentro do terreno com pressa, fechando o portão com ajuda de um dos pés. Assim que viu-se seguro no interior do local, empurrou a mulher contra o muro, encurralando-a. Ela continuou a debater-se, fazendo-o sorrir maliciosamente. O moreno aproximou os lábios do ouvido dela, murmurando palavras que a fizeram arregalar os olhos.

"_Eu amo você... Me desculpe..."_ , repetiu seu murmúrio doce, continuamente, enquanto ela ainda tentava desvencilhar-se. _"Eu amo você... Me desculpe..."_, as palavras foram repetidas várias vezes até que a mulher começou a enfraquecer seus movimentos.

Ela estava ofegante, respirando com dificuldade. Seu coração entrara em descompasso e o corpo tremia levemente. Tirou a mão que cobria a boca dela, sentindo-se um pouco mais seguro.

- Você... – ela quis dizer algo, mas o moreno a impediu com os lábios.

Itachi beijou-a desesperadamente, buscando o sabor com o qual sonhara por tanto tempo. Demorou um pouco para que a jovem se desse conta do que estava acontecendo. Passando alguns instantes em que só ele fazia esforço em mover os lábios, a mulher finalmente reagiu, escorando a mão em um dos seus ombros e retribuindo o gesto.

O empresário apertou-a em um abraço, enquanto suas línguas encontravam-se em uma dança tão selvagem como o próprio homem agira minutos antes. A rosada enroscou os dedos nos fios compridos do moreno, ao senti-lo quebrar o beijo e partir com os lábios para seu colo. Itachi deliciou-se com os suspiros dela, experimentando um pouco mais daquela pele clara.

Enquanto ocupava-se em _saboreá-la_,seus dedos trabalhavam desajeitados nos botões do vestido verde claro. Como se tudo fosse desvanecer a qualquer momento, ele agia rápido tornando o momento ainda mais excitável.

Com o decote exposto, os beijos molhados do moreno percorreram um caminho sinuoso pelo vale dos seios, buscando ansiosamente os mamilos por baixo do sutiã. Sua mão direita subiu por uma das coxas torneadas da garota, tateando com os dedos durante o trajeto. Apertou com vontade a carne, satisfeito por senti-la cada vez mais excitada pela proximidade.

Um tanto impaciente, o empresário usou a mão esquerda para expor-lhe os seios. Abocanhou um deles, enquanto guiava a mão para intimidade da mulher, ainda protegida pela peça intíma. Massageou a zona sensível por cima da roupa, brincado com o mamilo túrgido com sua língua. Ouviu-a gemer sofregamente, sendo instigado a continuar. Ela, por sua vez, tentava retirar-lhe o paletó preto ainda que suas mãos estivessem moles por conta da excitação.

Percebendo o desejo dela, Itachi ergueu o tronco e retirou a peça de roupa. A jovem adiantou-se em desabotoar a camisa de linho, abrindo-a para admirar o tórax definido do parceiro. Ele sorriu maliciosamente ao vê-la inclinar o corpo para si no intuito de tocá-lo. O moreno sentiu a pele arrepiar quando a língua dela passeou pelas formas de seus músculos.

A vontade de tomá-la para si latejou forte em seu membro. E enquanto um de seus mamilos era sugado, ele abaixou em um só movimento a calcinha dela, fazendo-a escorregar até os pés da mulher. Ela ajudou-o a abrir seu cinto e desabotoar a calça, logo após livrar-se definitivamente de sua roupa íntima.

As bocas uniram-se urgentemente e ele aproveitou o momento para descer um pouco a calça e a boxer branca de seu corpo. Ela explorava travessamente o interior de sua boca, ora ou outra chupando-lhe língua. Extasiado com rosada, Itachi desistiu de ser um pouco mais paciente com as preliminares, e partiu para o que tanto ansiara.

Sua mão buscou a nádega dela, apertando-a sem pudor algum. Ergue a bainha do vestido verde e ouviu-a gemer com surpresa, enquanto puxava-a para si. E foi de maneira brusca que ele a penetrou, pouco se importando se ela já fizera aquilo alguma vez em sua vida. Mesmo estando praticamente fora de sua razão, sentiu-se aliviado por escutá-la gemer com desejo por seu movimento impetuoso.

Livre de meras preocupações, Itachi ergueu a perna direita da amante e enroscou-a em sua cintura, para assim começar a movimentar-se dentro dela. A garota apoiou uma das mãos na nuca dele, enquanto a outra descia por suas costas.

O moreno começou os movimentos de vai e vem lentamente, levando a mão esquerda até a outra nádega da jovem. Enquanto seus corpos chocavam-se em uma dança atraente, a mulher murmurava entre gemidos.

"_Qual é seu nome?",_ ouviu-a indagar em meio a suspiros, porém não respondeu. Preferiu dar atenção ao prazer de ambos, esforçando-se para satisfazê-la e se satisfazer.

Itachi girou o corpo no mesmo lugar, trocando a posição de ambos. Agora encostado na parede, gemeu prazerosamente quando a mulher jogou parcialmente o tronco para trás, investindo com mais vontade seu corpo contra o dele. Ela movimentou-se mais algumas vezes daquela maneira, até que, extasiado, o moreno subiu as mãos pelas costas dela e a trouxe em direção a si.

Os lábios se chocaram um tanto desajeitados, afoitos. Um fio de saliva perdurou por um momento entre os lábios de ambos, quando ele quebrou o beijo para guiar sua língua até o pescoço da rosada. Enquanto aumentava as estocadas, sua mão manipulava um dos seios dela.

Sentindo as ondas de prazer aumentarem, o moreno trocou novamente o lado de seu corpos, encostando-a na parede uma vez mais. Com isso, ergue-a para que prendesse os pés dela em sua cintura. Com movimento mais fortes e ágeis, ambos pressentiram que o final estava próximo.

A mulher envolveu mais fortemente com seus braços, revezando entres chupadas e frases no ouvido dele. Itachi continuou com as investidas vigorosas, quase delirando com as sensações a flor da pele. Foi em enlevo que escutou a companheira gemer longamente e estremecer ao chegar ao próprio ápice. Sentiu a intimidade dela contrair-se contra seu falo e permaneceu movimentando-se em seu interior até que atingisse o ponto máximo de seu prazer.

Quando aconteceu, seus lábios capturaram a boca dela, abafando um gemido sôfrego, antes que seus olhos fossem cobertos pela escuridão.

* * *

><p>Itachi observou tudo clarear ao seu redor. Remexeu-se em sua cama, constatando que tudo fora apenas um sonho. Olhou para seu corpo e percebeu o estado deplorável de sua boxer. Acaso era um adolescente para ter sonhos molhados?<p>

Levantou da cama, incomodando-se com a ressaca. As memórias construídas após sua entrada no bar na noite anterior pareciam haver se apagado. A única lembrança forte em sua mente, além do sonho quente que tivera com a vizinha, era a visão desta com um cara desconhecido para si.

Aborrecido, Itachi decidiu tomar um banho e limpar aquele sensação de pós-sexo de seu corpo. Relaxou um pouco de sua tensão na água morna, enquanto sua imaginação ainda brincava consigo. Não sabia se agradecia aos céus ou praguejava por ter sido apenas um sonho.

Quando saiu do banho, enrolado em um roupão, adiantou-se imediatamente para sua grande janela. Não considerou nem por um minuto olhar para baixo. Apenas fechou as cortinas, decidido a encerrar de uma vez aquela brincadeira de espionagem.

Ainda com os dedos presos na cortina de tom pastel, o moreno escutou a campainha de seu apartamento tocar. Curioso por saber quem o visitava àquela hora da manhã – às dez -, caminhou até o portal e abriu-o

Seus olhos demonstraram sultimente a surpresa. Parada em sua porta encontrava-se a jovem de cabelos róseos... Sua vizinha.

- Ohayo. – ela dissera, quebrando um pouco da inércia em que ele se submetera.

- Yo.

- Por acaso seria o Uchiha-_san_? – a garota mirava-o um tanto constrangida, percebendo que havia pegado-o desprevenido após um banho. – O porteiro me disse que esse era seu apartamento.

- Hai.

Ela esboçou um sorriso e estendeu uma das mãos em sua direção. Itachi olhou curioso para o cartão que a jovem segurava, surpreendendo-se ao reconhecê-lo como sua carteira de motorista.

- Co-como...? – gaguejou, enquanto pegava o objeto.

- Eu encontrei em frente ao meu portão esta manhã. – explicou, vendo-o a encarar confuso. – Achei que já tinha visto o senhor entrar nesse prédio, então mostrei a carteira ao porteiro e ele me confirmou.

Itachi despenteou instintivamente a franja, preocupado.

"_Diabos"_. Será que realmente fora até a casa dela? _"Maldita bebida"._

- Nos vimos ontem, não? – a mulher indagou de repente, tirando-o de seus pensamentos. Ela estreitara os olhos – Poderia ser...

"_Deus"_. Cometera um crime!

- É isso! Esbarramos na rua! – exclamou, batendo uma mão na outra com energia – Desculpe pelo incidente. Estava atrasada para uma reunião.

- Ha ha... Não tem problema. – Sorriu amarelo. No fim fora apenas um sonho. – O encontro deveria ser importante.

- Muito. Foi a primeira vez que o Nara-_san_ aceitou dar uma entrevista. - comentou e, ao perceber a feição interrogativa do maior, acrescentou: - Sou jornalista. Faço algumas entrevistas para uma revista. Os homens de negócio estão na moda... A propósito...

Um encontro de trabalho. Aquilo fora como música para seus ouvidos.

- Uchiha-_san_, o senhor é...

- Sou um homem de negócios. – concluiu a frase, com um meio sorriso adornando-lhe os lábios.

- É o acionista...

- Majoritário da _C.E. Devices_, empresa especializada em eletrônicos. – tomou a palavra novamente, enquanto a jovem piscava os olhos, um tanto admirada.

- Talvez o senhor pudesse...

- Uma entrevista? Por que não... – Itachi deu um passo para o lado, indicando sutilmente que a mulher entrasse. – Gostaria de uma xícara de café, senhorita..?

- Sakura! Haruno Sakura. – adicionou prontamente, enquanto deixava seus sapatos no _genkan_.

- Então, Sakura-_san, _poderemos conversar melhor.

Uchiha Itachi fechou a porta de seu apartamento, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Era hora de mudar de _hobby_. Por que só observar, quando se pode agir? Sua imaginação já trabalhara em demasia. Seria bom experimentar um pouco da realidade.


End file.
